Christopher (Island of Death)
Christopher is the protagonist villain of the 1976 Greek exploitation slasher film Island of Death. He is infamous as one of cinema's most perverse villains, even in an age of shocking violence and depravity and he does have some crimes. He was portrayed by the late Robert Behling. History Arrival Christopher and Celia rent a home on the Greek island of Mykonos. While a couple are supposed to be normal young married by the locals, Christopher and Celia are revealed to be sexual and sadistic murderers which left London, to commit a serial murder. Venturing a killing spree abroad Murdering a goat and a French painter The morning and next day, Christopher excited, raped, and then stabbed a goat, killing it. The pair then encounters a French painter who then has sex with Celia when Christopher photographies them. Shortly after, when the painted is awaken by the female neighbour of Christopher and Celia upon seeing a goat's corpse in a bloodied bucket she carries from a well, Christopher subdues him with a rope. Both he and Celia nailed the painter in a crucifixion pose and Christopher force-feeds him with a bucket of paint down the throat, killing the painter in the process. Both dumps his body into the ocean. Marriage and murder of a gay couple When they are informed by the locals of this island, the couple meets a wealthy elder woman named Patricia, and along with a female local bartender named Leslie, they are invited into a gay marriage a middle-aged American on the island and his old Greek lover. During the night of the wedding, Celia and Christopher breaks into the married gays' house. When Christopher shows himself with a sword toward the gay couple, a young gay reacts in French that Christopher is crazy and to call the police. Celia photographies Christopher responding a young man to shut up by knocking him out with a back of sword. Christopher pursues an old man before swording him to death. At the house of the gays, Celia awakes a man that Christopher knocked unconscious, while he performs a fellation with a gun that she holds, he commits a murder-suicide when she shoots him in the mouth. Pursuit by a police officer before killing him Afterwards, while an American police officer aboards a plane upon tracking the couple, he gets hung to death and Celia cuts a rope, sending an officer's corpse into the sea. Targetting Patricia Celia begins denying and showing to be hesitated when Christopher targets Patricia. He goes at Patricia to have sex with her when Celia watches them through the window upon photographing them. While he urinates on Patricia's face, he gets somehow his genital hurt, and then slaps Patricia in the face. She calls him a "bastard" and when he apologizes for hurting her, he slaps her many times, and during pursuit, he knocks her unconscious. When Celia comes and is sad at this, slaps her after ordering her to help him carry Patricia's unconscious body outside where Christopher beheads Patricia with a blade of bulldozer, taking her life. Murdering both hippies The next day, while Christopher goes fishing, when Celia takes a bath, a pair of hippies breaks into her house and rapes her until Christopher arrives to see them, and murders one by shooting him in the stomach with a speargun and another one on the bath with Celia by drowning him by forcing his into the toilet. Targeting Leslie When Celia has sex with Leslie, Christopher photographies them. When Leslie injects herself with a heroin. Christopher enters to drunk her by forcing her to drink alcohol. He injects her with a lethal dosage, making her breath increasingly fast before dying from this. He ignites a aerosol spray with a candle to burn her face. Chasing after his neighbour When the same neighbour removes a bathrobe to go to a cabinet of shower, this sound awakes Christopher who then rapes her while she takes a shower. However she hurts somehow his face. When she hides behind the door, however, upon seeing police that a local crime writer called upon finding Leslie's corpse, he unknowingly stabs her chest through the door, killing her. Escape Due to this island's small size, Celia worries about police suspecting her and Christopher in the chain of deaths. So they escapes and refuges into a remote farm where they then meets a strange man whom Celia has premonitions of in her dream. Christopher and Celia are in fact brother and sister engaging in incestuous relationship. Death The next morning, the strange man molests Celia inside a barn. Personality Christopher is a delusional and psychopathic serial killer who goes to a small Greek island alongside his girlfriend, Celia, who was later revealed to be her sister, and engage in gruesome acts of sexual depravity and murder. He is very deranged, seeing everyone else as "perverts" despite being a man with innumerable sexual kinks, he believes he is thus justified in murdering others but it is also for his own pleasure as he uses pictures of his murder to stimulate himself during sex. Crimes *Raped and stabbed a goat (one of his most infamous murders due to the bestiality) *Crucified a French artist to the ground and forced him to drink paint down his throat, choking him to death *Murdered a gay couple (slashed one to death with a sword, the other shot by his girlfriend) *Hung a police officer from a plane *Decapitated Patricia with a bulldozer's blade *Murdered a pair of hippies (shot one with a speargun, the other drowned by shoving his head into the toilet) for raping Celia while taking a shower *Drunked a heroin-consumed lesbian bartender, injected her with a poisonous syringe, killing her and burned her face *Raped her neighbour while taking a shower, later stabbed her through the door with a sickle *Taken pictures over the people he murdered. Trivia *He shares some similarities to Patrick Bateman from American Psycho series. Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer